Bingo ! (Avengers)
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Ensemble de 5 drabbles écrit pour le Bingo de la Ficothèque Ardente. Et... Bingo !


**Bingo !**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici mon deuxième ensemble de Drabble écrits pour le Bingo de la ficothèque ardente :D

Pour vous expliquer un peu : en fait, comme au bingo, on a une carte de vingt-cinq cases, 5 par 5. Chaque case contient une image qui sert de base à un drabble de 200 mots. Le but du jeu est de faire le plus de ligne horizontales, verticales ou diagonales de 5 cases. Les drabbles d'un ensemble de 5 cases doivent être du même fandom !

Donc voici 5 cases sur le fandom Avengers, en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent :)

(La version avec les photos et la grille complète est disponible sur AO3.)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Gay and Pride**

La foule bigarrée et enjouée remontait la rue, agitant des drapeaux aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et chantant, faisant de grands gestes aux personnes penchées aux fenêtres. Comme toujours, la Gay Pride était très joyeuse – sans mauvais jeux de mot.

Tony aimait énormément cette ambiance bonne enfant, cet étalage de tolérance et de gens différents les uns des autres mais qui partageaient la même chose et défendaient une cause importante – bien qu'il n'y participe pas lui-même, car les rumeurs les plus folles se répandraient aussitôt, et Tony ne tenait pas à voir sa réputation de playboy réduite à néant. S'il soutenait la cause, il aimait trop les formes féminines pour passer de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Mais certains des Avengers avaient décidé d'assumer, et Tony regardait avec un grand sourire tous les journalistes s'affoler sur les chaînes peoples. Vous rendez-vous compte, Captain America entre tous, avec son armure bleu-blanc-rouge en plus, qui était en tête de la parade !?

Mais Bucky et Steve s'en fichaient, et profitaient de la fête avec les autres.

Et Tony leva son verre comme pour porter un toast à sa télé alors que devant toutes les caméras, le Soldat de l'Hiver et Captain America s'embrassaient passionnément.

* * *

 **Espérance**

Bruce ouvrit les yeux, se réveillant comme tous les matins à 6h30 précise. Il se redressa et sortit de son lit, prenant le stylo sur sa table de chevet d'un geste machinal. Il rejoignit le mur opposé, et cocha la case correspondant au jour précédent.

 _304 jours sans accident._

Il s'habilla rapidement, faisait peu attention à ce qu'il mettait. De toute façon, tous ses vêtements étaient plus pratiques que beaux. Puis il sortit sur le balcon, observant le soleil qui se levait.

Le sud de la France était vraiment beau, surtout en été. Il vivait dans la région de Roussillon, juste à côté du sentier des ocres, et il y avait une belle vue sur celui-ci. C'était, pour l'instant, l'un des endroits les plus beaux dans lesquels Bruce avait vécu. Pour quelqu'un qui fuyait l'armée, ce n'était pas trop mal. Il avait un cabinet de généraliste dans le village, et son français s'améliorait de jour en jour.

Sans la menace du Hulk, ça aurait été le paradis.

Bruce espérait ne pas avoir d'accident avant longtemps. Il savait qu'il y en aurait un, il y en avait toujours… Mais pour une fois, il espérait.

Et peut-être qu'enfin, cet espoir se réaliserait.

* * *

 **La nature gagne toujours**

Les vagues étaient absolument gigantesques, et le ciel gris au-dessus les rendait encore plus menaçantes. Aucun surfeur ne se serait risqué sur l'eau, et en fait peu de personnes étaient dehors, tous les habitants se terrant chez eux en attendant que ça passe.

Mais quelqu'un avait bravé les éléments, se tenant assis sur une planche de surf flottant à quelques mètres de la plage, et observait la nature se déchaîner autour de lui d'un air tranquille. Steve n'avait jamais fait de surf, et ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal pour se lancer, mais c'était bien la dernière préoccupation du soldat.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas vraiment. Il ne savait même pas si être renversé par une de ces vagues, malgré leur force, pourrait avoir raison de lui. Il avait survécu à un plongeon dans l'Antarctique après tout.

Mais il était resté dans la glace pendant 70 ans, et n'en était sorti que depuis peu. Il avait besoin de voir qu'il y avait des choses immuables quand tout semblait tellement différent autour de lui. Et qu'y avait-il de plus immuable que la nature ?

Jamais il ne gagnerait contre elle, car elle l'engloutirait quoi qu'il arrive. Et c'était rassurant, finalement.

* * *

 **Un paris à Rio**

Des tambours sonnaient dans la tête de Tony, au même rythme de ceux qui avaient raisonné toute la soirée. Portant la main à son front en poussant un gémissement d'agonie, le milliardaire ouvrit à demi les yeux pour tomber sur les murs rose pâle de sa suite à l'hôtel. Il avait peu de souvenirs de sa soirée, mais il s'en rappelait assez pour savoir que c'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à y retourner.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Steve, frais comme un gardon malgré tout ce qu'il avait bu, entra dans la pièce. _Foutu sérum_ , pesta mentalement Tony.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Attaqua-t-il de suite pour être fixé.

\- Tu as fait un pari avec Natacha. » l'informa joyeusement Steve.

Oh, pas bon ça. Première règle de survie : ne _jamais_ faire de pari avec Natacha.

« - En fait, c'était vraiment une bonne idée de nous inviter au carnaval de Rio, continua Steve. Te voir porter une tenue de danseuse de samba était mémorable !

\- Oh mon dieu… gémit Tony, horrifié. Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas de photo !

\- Bien sûr que si, Clint ne s'est pas gêné ! »

Mortifié, Tony s'enterra sous la couette et jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

* * *

 **Secrets**

Bruce cachait quelque chose.

Même s'il s'en défendait, Tony savait que son amant avait un secret, et ne pas le connaître le rendait fou. Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux principes de "jardin secret", mais surtout il savait que Bruce ne lui avait jamais rien caché de vraiment important, or cela semblait l'être. Et malgré lui, Tony s'inquiétait.

Alors il s'était armé de sa pipe et de tout ce que lui avaient appris les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, et il avait commencé à fureter.

Il avait d'abord interrogé ses amis Avengers, mais tous l'avaient rembarré. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop pressant, ce que semblait confirmer la flèche que Clint lui envoya dans le postérieur – qu'il avait heureusement réussi à esquiver.

Devant son échec, Tony décida d'utiliser une autre approche et de fouiller leur chambre quand Bruce ne serait pas là.

Il retourna toute la pièce en faisant bien attention à tout remettre en place, et ce fut après de longues minutes de recherches qu'il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, dans le tiroir de chaussettes de son compagnon. Et ce fut en découvrant le secret de Bruce que Tony eut lui-même quelque chose à lui cacher : il allait répondre _oui_.

* * *

Et… BINGO !

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pour la petite histoire, la deuxième photo me fais beaucoup penser à la maison de vacances de ma tante et de mon oncle qui est à Roussillon, près du sentier des ocres, et j'imaginais bien Bruce s'y retirer :)

Petit hommage à la fic "Les Secrets" de SomeCoolName pour le dernier, un OS que j'aime beaucoup :)

Je publierais sûrement d'autres chapitres ici si un autre ensemble est sur le fandom Avengers (ce qui sera sûrement le cas).


End file.
